Typically, a vehicle instrument panel and other vehicle controls are assembled within a dashboard. The dashboard is supported within the vehicle by a separate support beam that is attached within the vehicle. Typically, a steel support beam is attached within the vehicle to support assembly of heating and ventilating channels, airbag modules, car radios, and other devices. An increasing number of devices such as digital displays, global positioning systems, compact disc players are being included in automobiles. Preferably, such devices are installed within the instrument panel for the convenience of the occupants. However, space for these additional desired devices is limited.
Additionally, it is known to provide a support beam that utilizes plastic structures molded onto metal structures, or a plurality of separately molded plastic segments assembled to form a support for the vehicle dashboard. Assembling plastic parts to a metal beam requires many assembly and fabrication operations. Further, the use and assembly of a plurality of plastic parts requires many differently configured mold tools to separately form the many plastic parts.
Accordingly, it is desirable to design an instrument support structure that provides the requisite strength while reducing assembly time and costs.